


The Trouble with Rabbits

by Barid (Finale)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 17:14:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19468477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finale/pseuds/Barid
Summary: Haku is given the rabbit summons contract. This will be fine...Right?





	The Trouble with Rabbits

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from sloaners discord: Haku, bunny

“So there is a summons contract with bunnies?” Haku asks, giving Zabuzu an interested look.

“Yes. They found it in the old Mizukage Library, the one Yagura closed up. No clue who used to have it or why, but Mei remembered you like rabbits and said if you wanted it, you can have it,” Zabuzu explains. “Not exactly a great summons for fights, but a good type for sending messages or spying on people.”

“No one suspects bunnies,” Haku says. “At least as long as you remember to use ones that fit the area you’re using them in.” Or that you’re not using them in a nation where they aren’t native.

“Well, I’ll go get it and you can sign and start training. Can’t help you with that though. I don’t have any. Only one of us Swordsmen who had them was Kisame and his sharks,” Zabuzu says.

It’ll be fine for Haku to train alone. After all, they’re rabbits. Not like they’re really a threat.  
  


* * *

  
“Zabuzu, am I imagining your apprentice standing on the head of a two story rabbit and cackling in what I think is a maniac manner?” Mei asks, both of them looking up at the massive black rabbit.

“Nope,” he says with an awed shake of his head. “I know some of his rabbits got big, but not that big.” One of the ones he’d seen had been almost as tall as he is, but he’d never imagined this.

When the hell had Haku even had time to practice with a summons that big without him noticing.

“Well, it’s doing an excellent job at killing people,” Mei says, both of them spotting a now bloodstained muzzle and the crushed bodies from where it’s landing when it leaps. “And I never thought I’d say this, but these rabbits are terrifying.”

Both of them silently watch other large rabbits, though not so large as the one Haku’s riding, maim and kill more members of Tobi’s army.

“I’m going to have nightmares for months,” Kakashi announces from behind them. “Because bunnies should not be able to do this.”

“Agreed.”

“Yeah what the hell.”

* * *

Zabuzu shivers slightly at the small rabbit cuddled in Haku’s arms. After the war he can’t see them as anything but terrifying. Or forget that they’re apparently Kaguya’s original summons. They’d ended up in the hands of the Kaguya clan, and during a fight between the clan and the Second Mizukage, he’d succeeded in having it stolen.

After seeing what he saw during the war, he can’t blame them.

“How are your bunnies?” Zabuzu asks.

“They have been sated,” Haku answers unnervingly serenely.

“They have been sated.”

**Author's Note:**

> This gift was inspired by Haku, bunnies, both clan Kaguya and Kaguya herself, a certain Monty Python scene, and my very weird sense of humor. 
> 
> Anyone interested in chatting? [Come meet me on discord!](https://discord.gg/FkzgtHr)


End file.
